RYH
News: **'June 12'-'Brett Hardy' had successful surgery on Friday, to repair his injuried left shoulder. He is scheduled to return in October 2009. General Manager,Triple D,"we hope for the best and we hope he has a safe recovery". **'June 17'-'Revenge Theory', Revenge Your Honors first album comes (came) out June 26. **'July 1'-mixed martial artist Andy Ortiz signs a contract with RYH as a wrestler. He signed a ten year deal. He will make his debut on July 1st. **'Steriod News': **'July 13'-'Drew Roode' has been suspended by RYH and the PWWA after steriods where found in the back of his truck last monday before an event. **'July 15'-'Brett Jericho' has been suspended by RYH and the PWWA after he was found guilty after the PWWA discovered that he helped Drew Roode , buy the steriods. **'July 17'-'Brett Jericho' reveiled that he and Drew Roode did not take any of the steriods but where planning on selling them to a hospital that uses these steriods for legal action by the "National US Steriod Laws". The PWWA made him take a ____test and he passed. He was telling the truth. He was suspended for 7-months cuz he passed the test and was telling the truth , unlike Drew Roode. **'July 20'-'Drew Roode' was released by the PWWA and RYH released him after he broke the "RYH Steriod Policy". The day before Drew Roode announced retirement from professional wrestling. He said "Its my time , not anybody elses time, my career has been a war not a battle , and Im done for now". **'July 21'-'Drew Roode' announced a return to professional wrestling. The falling day he signed with Stampede Wrestling. He signed a eight year 80-million dollar deal. **'July 23'-'Cutting Edge' announced that Paul London would be his tag team partner at Respect is Earned. They choose the name for their tag team, as London's Edge. **'Rock the Slam Tour': **'July 24'-'High Voltage' , a canadian rock band, announced that they would perform at Revenge Your Honor's first concert on July 31 as part of the Rock the Slam Tour, along with the Fire Bretts , No Homework , the Yankee Theory , and the Bad Breath Tongues. And the newest band in the world of rock , Ruth Curse , which is named after the famous Babe Ruth Curse. *'Respect Is Earned' **August 22,2009 **Washington, D.C. *'Age of the Fall' **September 26,2009 **Burlington, Canada *'Chaos' *Ocober 17,2009 **Denver,Colorado *'Evenge Your Honor' **December 19,2009 **Boston, Massachussetts • edit |style="width:11%;font-size:95%" class="nounderlinelink"| *'Revenge Your Honor' *'Pain Brand' *Pain Roster *'Flash Brand' *Flash Roster *'Championships' *RYH Championship *World Heavyweight Championship *National Legends Championship *Hardcore Championship *World Tag Team Championship *'X-Division' *'X-Division Championships' *X Division Championship *Cruiserweight Championship *Undisputed Cruiserweight Championship *'Former Championships' *National Championship *'Tag Team Division' *'Tag Teams' *Tag Teams *'Allias' * * Roster Category:Pain Brand Category:Pain Brand Category: Pain Brand Pain Brand Category: Ravage Wrestlers Category: Ravage Wrestlers Category: Ravage Wrestlers Category: Fury Wrestlers Category: Championships Category: PPV's Category: Ravage Wrestlers Category:Browse